


Riordan-Verse Ship Oneshots

by Cinnamon_Writes



Series: RIORDANVERSE ONESHOTS! [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo asks why Meg cant have a normal fav color, F/F, F/M, Leo is Good, M/M, Megpollo, Megs fav color is turquoise or something like that bc she is a piece of schist, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Writes/pseuds/Cinnamon_Writes
Summary: A cute series of fluffy ship oneshots"Meg, why can't you have a normal favorite color?"





	Riordan-Verse Ship Oneshots

ExPlaNaTiOn:  
I ship Megpollo. I want to write Oneshots. This is that series. Goodbye.

 

#RonSwansonSpeech


End file.
